


Unhealthy attraction

by FinalShine



Category: GTAV
Genre: Affection, Cars, Crimes & Criminals, Drinking, Driving, F/M, GTAV - Freeform, Grand theft auto, Shooting, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalShine/pseuds/FinalShine
Summary: Just when Michaels's family decided to bail on him a long lost relative makes a visit to Los Santos. A lot of things are waiting to be discovered... Who knows how things will turn out?
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Michael De Santa/Original Female Character(s), Older Man/Younger Woman - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. The arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to the fandom, but god damn Mikey is one hot pice of a man and if you are here you think so too, lol  
> Also wanted to build up my writing skills :)  
> English is not my mother language, so if you have any criticism, suggestions or find any errors please let me know in comments, I would really appreciate it, thankiii

_...The smell of salt and rust. Pain. Sorrow. The neverending knot in a throat._

_"We had a deal."_   
_"Мама...? ... мама, не умерай!!!"_   
_The final shot is loudest of the all..._

Natalie woke up with an urge to gasp some air. The flight passenger next to her perplexed from such a sudden movement of hers. Smiling at him as saying that everything is fine, she turned to the other side to unroll the curtain to reveal the massive sight of the city. Even though the view was welcoming any newcomer's eyes, she still felt gloomy to leave everything behind and couldn't stop mourning about the days when the thought of tomorrow was safe. The muffled voice on the speakers made an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we have landed successfully, currently it's 3.50 PM, the weather is clear, 81°f, our flight from North Yankton to Los Santos has come to an end in a few moments you will be able to unfasten your seatbelts, thank you for using our airline company and have a nice day."

Los Santos International Airport was unusually alive. Forever running people everywhere attempting to catch departing flights, companies crowding around all the corners, doors, even the floors, the buzzing noise of incoming air traffic announcements misted Natalie's orientation. As if foreordained some woman almost ran into Natalie with full-on speed while being on her phone, sharply dodging the incursion she exclaimed "Hey, careful!", but the woman couldn't give less crap about possible collision and carried on while holding her fancy coffee or whatever she had.

Natalie started to feel anxious as felt like going into the mist of nowhere, it was almost scary. She didn't know what outcome will follow her decision.

Splashing her face with cold water and resting hands on the edge of the sink, she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, "Listen," she said to herself "stay sane, you were raised to be strong, you can do this. You are not alone... Yet." Following these words, she took the suitcase and made her way to the exit where finally was able to breathe the air that smelt like pollution, brewed coffee, various foods, and something that she didn't want to know the source of.

The hot weather made take off her leather jacket revealing red, shoulder-off top that appealed to her nice slightly fit forms. She looked up in the skies and greeted the sun with a smile, her wavy middle length blond hair was shining gracefully, and squinting to the bright light, for once in a while, gave her a feeling of hope. It didn't take long for a taxi driver to notice Natalie "Hay girl' where to?" he spoke with a Latin American accent.  
She jerked from an unexpected voice, but then replied "Vinewood, please".

Finally biting the last piece of a sandwich the all-day hunger went away as she enjoyed the sunset from a local lounge zone. She reached out to her pocket "If this get's blown then I'll be fucked," she exclaimed counting the last money she had. ''What if my only hope is a lie and I have no one left, I will be all by myself...'' squeezing the paper in her hands with the address she took a deep breath, ''Now or never!''

''This is the place, north of Portola Drive and Edwood Way.'' Natalie resolutely looked at the mansion that seemed to call to her. With pounding heart, she froze for a moment before ringing the bell, to her pitty there was no answer. Even though the absence of lights reassured that simply no one is at home, tears started to build up in the girl's eyes, she was tired, desperate, in need of someone's warmth. Her body slowly crouched on the suitcase, the sound of driving past cars became distant leaving her in cold, lonely pressurization and head resting in her palms.

Natalie seemed to doze off for a while as she woke up from someone's gentle touch. Looking up to see who was the person that gave her a rush of adrenaline from unexpectancy she froze a bit.

Darkness from the night interfered Natalie from seeing every detail of the man's face though she could clearly tell it was a middle-aged man with dark hair and a little stubble beard.

He looked at her with confusion but didn't seem to mistaken with a homeless person. ''Hey, you okay? What are you doing near my house?'' he asked gently yet demandingly while glancing to the side of her baggage.  
Christine stood up making the man take his hand off her shoulder, he still looked at her with interest. Finally, she met the one she expected to.

''I am looking for Michael Townley...''


	2. Acquaintance

The man got struck by her words.

  
''Hey, hey how do you know this name?'' he said in a soothing and hushed voice when Natalie opened her mouth to talk ''You know what, let's come inside...'' he claimed, looking from side to side as to see if there was no tail. The man took the girl's luggage and gently put his palm to her spine to lead the way to the house doors.

For a moment she put all of her attention to the design of the house, it gave her an italic bohemian vibe. It didn't look like any house in Los Santos as far as she has seen them today. Coming inside he put her suitcase down and led her through the arc to the room that appeared to be the kitchen. They sat at round antique, wooden table. Michael facing Natalie being prepared for a serious conversation.

  
''So how do you know Michael Townley?'' he got serious.

The girl looked at him closely ''You are Michael, aren't you?''

He got a little frustrated ''Answer the question, sweetheart.''

She got the hint ''Michael Townley is my uncle, he is my dad's far cousin,'' she watched his expression closely as his eyes widened in a surprise.

''Anton? You are Anton's daughter?'' he couldn't believe his eyes.

''Yes, I-'' she couldn't finish her sentence as Michael interrupted her with a slight chuckle, ''Wow, I didn't know he had one, how is he? I have not heard from him in ages!''

  
She was silent for a moment, ''He is dead,'' her face went dark the moment she confessed, ''so is my mom, and everyone I knew or loved,'' Natalie peeked up at the man noticing his expression going numb for a moment.

  
Michael got struck by the news and with all his might tried to swallow the lump in his throat ''Shit...how did it happen?''  
She looked at him with a sign of rising tears in her eyes, biting the lip to ease inner pain she looked down to understand how to deliver all the words that were running around in mind.  
Michael, understanding the situation, cracked open a half-empty whiskey bottle and handed some in a glass for Natalie. She hesitantly eye-drilled the offered alcohol and emptied it to the very bottom in one shot, making Michael a little surprised that it didn't even bother her to make a disgusted grimace.

  
Natalie fixed her sitting position that urged about the beginning of an upcoming story, ''Dad met mom, Maria, 22 years ago. They both had shady past and it united them to do their dirty work together. They had me not long after that, I grew in danger constantly being a burden to them, even though they loved me, I was always an obstacle to their plans.''

Natalie saw Michael sadden though she carried on, ''Mother had to retire after dad tied in with some dangerous assholes and we had to move away to another state, but it didn't take long for them to find us. First, they killed father when I was just nearly 14 years old, they waited long for us to suffer in fear and despair... I knew what is going to be the result of everything my parents have done.'' She took a deep breath before continuing her telling switching her gaze to not so long ago emptied glass, ''They came to us at deep night expecting for their pray to be at their most vulnerable. All I could hear was gunshots and screams, it felt like slaughtery on its peak. They started to kill every alive being that could be found in our house. I looked closely at the door awaiting death to violently take me away and when it burst open I got shot in the head, but the shooter missed. Only after an unknown time, I was able to get my conscious back and ran to my mother's room to find her near to death body,'' Natalie didn't feel anything but her memory reminding about caused trauma. ''I rushed up to her in hope that she can make it alive,'' the girl started to rain tears down her cheeks, with a wave of anger coming up she continued, ''her voice was so silent I-... I could barely hear anything. The last thing she said to me 'Find Michael Townley'. Mom passed away in my arms... ''

  
The man stared at Natalie both in confusion and condolence at the same time. He silently poured himself a drink and let the liquid travel through his body. Then he got struck by a thought, ''Wait, but... how did you survive?'' he asked carefully.

''Later on, I discovered that mother knew what was coming. In secret, she paid a huge price to one of their gunmen to intentionally miss mine and mother's vital organs so we could survive. Fucking bastard took the money but completed only half of the deal they made, and that half is me,'' she finally finished her story and noticed Michael standing near her.

She met the man's face finally able to see him closely in light. The comfort in his expression gave her a warm heart. Kneeling a bit down he took her delicate palms, squeezed them, sincerely looked in her eyes, and softly said, ''Listen, I know how it hurts. You lost your family in such cruel way... but you have to be strong. Just know that I will help you out, okay?''

She gazed into his, slightly darker than her, blue eyes, and couldn't help but hug him with all her emotional waves. After such a long time it finally felt warm, safe, and trusted. Through the silent emotional crying, she managed to whisper out 'Thank you!' after what Michael hugged her even tighter. She suddenly recalled that she never introduced herself to this man, ''By the way my name is-,'' ''Natalie Mondre... I already figured it out.'' he reassured her and smiled to successfully encourage her to smile back.

Even though Michael has known the girl for only an hour, some kind of affectionate feeling settled in him towards the far and long lost relative.


	3. Can we do something fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got a bit spicy! Please let me know what you think bout the story so far, I would appreciate your feedback :))))

The next morning Natalie woke up from the sunlight tickling her face. It finally felt nice to sleep in a place that seems to be safe. Assuming that it is already late in the morning she put on a huge black t-shirt and shorts after what the girl went down to check if Michael is at home, but the only thing that greeted her was silence. Going to the table they sat at yesterday she found a note,

''Hey, I had to leave but feel free to make yourself comfortable. I will be home in the evening. -M.''

She looked around feeling a little left out. Her eyesight landed on the kitchen table that had flyes all around it, as she went closer realization came that the whole environment in the house wasn't kept clean in a long time. Empty bottles and milk packages, dirty plates, unfinished food, spoiled takeaway, even rotten fruits... 

''Shit, how one lives like that?'' observing the living room as well she decided to finally make it happen and get her hands busy.

While cleaning the living room she found cd disks of 80's top rock tracks that were no longer left to dust. Dancing along with loudly blasting around the house she couldn't leave some details unnoticed.

Like the book 'Chains of Intimacy' was clearly erotic literature that Michael was reading, intentionally knocked off pictures of his family, the note on the refrigerator that said ''To my darling, I hope you choke on this!! -Amanda xx''. 

''Damn,'' she wondered, ''how 'lovely'.''

Even though these little nothings of life were quite private, Michael didn't seem to care hiding them off.

  
The moon from the outside brightly shone through the curtains as a sign of deep night.

Sitting on the sofa Natalie watched Michael stodging the food she prepared for both of them while slowly eating herself. Being almost done in no time he just then realized the presence of given to him drilling gaze. 

''Is everything okay?'' Michael questioned the girl turning a TV volume to a minimum.

''Yeah... I mean- I don't know. Just thinking about what is going to happen next,'' she replied looking down at her half-empty plate slightly scraping it with the fork.

He looked at her with the indecision of what to say. Normally he would say 'shit happens' or something in that kind of manner, but this girl gave him concern. He didn't want to sound rude or careless. 

''I feel scared, what if they find me, you, your family-'' before she could continue Michael cut her off, ''You don't have to worry about that. Besides my family ran away... for a while,'' he said the last part in a hushed tone.

She glanced around and quickly spat out, ''why?'' 

Now Michael was the one flooding with thoughts. He told her in short about his wife Amanda and her affairs, his kids -Jimmy and Tracey, how he didn't give enough effort in parenting them and what they all have become. 

Natalie felt his sadness, ''They sound so... ungrateful,'' to what Michael gave a mocking ''HA...'', then she mumbled, ''but at least they are alive.''

Michael immediately looked at her drifting into those dark memories again. He placed his hand on the girl's shoulder to reassure but instead, the impulse of his touch ran over her whole body like lightning.

Confused she turned to his side to gaze into the dark pair of blue eyes for a good few seconds to what Michael didn't know how to respond other than take away his hand back.

''Wanna get drunk?'' slightly tilting her head she casually asked causing Michael to laugh to what Natalie replied with earnestly stare. 

  
''I... don't feel my legs!'' completely wasted Natalie jumped to blasting loud music. Not being able to change the grin on his face Michael leaned on the kitchen table where whiskey usually was at.

While the girl was dancing he looked her over with analyzing glare and the thoughts that rushed over his mind made him shake them off. 

''You had too much, sweetheart.'' he gently looked at her with a smirk on his lips.

''Oh yeah?'' rushing over to the man her hair followed the motions of her body, she poured more whiskey into his glass, ''Then catch me up, buttercup'' maneuvering the liquid to him she playfully winked.

''Don't call me like that,'' Michael gave back with a hint of amusement in his low voice, striking right into her eyes and emptying alcohol in one go.  
  
''Woooooo!'' she joyfully laughed, ''and now-'' she leaned closer to him to which he answered with an intriguing beam. She felt his figure dominating at the moment and the scent of his cologne waltzed her mind to somewhere else. The next second she snapped ''-we go swimming!''

The door leading to the backyard burst open and while making her way to the pool, Natalie started to take off her clothes leaving only the underwear.

''Fuck...'' Michael hesitantly thought to himself while joining the girl for a sobering swim. Both were balancing on the surface of the water as he looked at her with a wondering stare.

''What?'' she questioned. 

''Tell me,'' he finally gave out, ''have you ever held a gun in your hands?''

''Held? Yes. Shot? No,'' a smile from her face started to dissolve.

Moving a little bit closer Michael stated, ''In this city, you have to be ready for anything, sweetheart.''

She didn't quite pay attention to what he said, but rather how he looked. She couldn't stop but peek at his fit body, and to her surprise, something flicked in her.

''As you say,'' wasted and amused Natalie splashed Michael's face with water to which he grabbed her wrist in the air to prevent the repetitive of her action.

She was almost pushed to the edge of the pool so that her other hand pressed against the border. The lights from the water luminesced her body in a way that Michael could see her light blue underwear. His eyes examined her young body that was just a few inches away from his. She couldn't help noticing his interested stare and felt soft sobering strikes glazing through her insides.

Understanding what Michael is doing to her, he let go of her hand, and his face got a bit cold. After getting out of the pool he slightly growled, ''Tomorrow we are going to the shooting range, so be ready,'' delivering the final thought he disappeared into the house. 

''Mike, what the fuck was that?'', Michael wondered in confusion while repeatedly splashed his face with cold water.

''Even though she is barely a relative, you have to protect her... not-'' impulsively splashing his reflection in the mirror he rushed away to the bedroom letting sink in the thought if he scared the girl with his actions. 


End file.
